Dangerous Engagement
by Isalynna
Summary: --Tada! Chapter 8: The Flower: A really long, rambling chapter ending in sweet Mel-Danric fluffiness. Enjoy and Review!--
1. The Cut

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: All characters and most story elements belong to the brilliant Sherwood Smith, I'm just borrowing them for a while ;-).

Chapter 1 – From Meliara's Point of View

That long, silent moment will be suspended in my memory forever. Danric held me tight against his chest as we stared at the great Goldenwood tree that was Flauvic. A moment before he had threatened our lives, our loved ones, and our country – and seconds later the quiet was broken by Vidanric's shuddering sigh. 

I realized that we were at last safe – the Hill Folk had blessed us and once again used their magic to spare our lives – and as kisses rained down on me I knew exactly how I wanted to spend mine.

Suddenly Vidanric stopped and I felt his arms tense around me.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a bit lightheaded, which I had assumed was due to the touch of Danric's lips. "I thought – what's wrong? Is the country still in danger?"

"Shh. Not Remalna. Lay still a minute – you're bleeding where Flauvic's knife cut you." 

He laid me carefully on the stone floor, and suddenly I had the weird, thankful thought that my coronet braid made a useful pillow. For the first time I felt the sting of the cut on my neck. Vidanric carefully opened the collar of my tunic, now red with blood.

"It doesn't look too deep," he murmured, but his face looked pale and anxious. Pulling a small knife from his belt, he cut a few strips from his clean, white undershirt and held them against the cut. I lay there a few moments, thinking a bit more clearly, watching Vidanric and feeling his gentle hand on my neck.

"Maybe I should be worried about bleeding to death, or something," I grinned, "but I can't help feeling safe when you're with me, now that I realize we're on the same side in this duel."

"Is that all I'm good for?" he joked, "Protection? I confess, I was hoping you might be interested in a few more of my services." I laughed, which seemed to be enough answer as he leaned down to kiss me, still holding the cloth over my cut. 

As I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation, I realized his words (once again) had another meaning: he was still wondering what my thoughts were about a queen's golden throne.

As Vidanric reluctantly pulled back from our kiss in order to check my bandaged cut I glanced around the throne room. A pair of servants snored quietly by the doors. The stones that had once comprised Grumareth glittered at me, jolting my thoughts away from my own predicament and back into focus.

"The cut is bleeding less," Danric was saying, "but it will start up again if you move around too much. I should take you back to your room so you can rest."

"No," I countered, "Not yet. Listen, we really should begin the search of the Merinder's house – it'll be easiest while everyone is still out from the Hill Folk's spell. There might be valuable evidence of future plots they concocted." 

Vidanric frowned at me, looking worried, but I continued before he could interrupt. 

"We might find clues about their schemes or letters to partners or lackeys! And don't say you'll search the house by yourself, it'll take forever – especially if you carry me all the way to my room and then go back to the Merinder's. The servants could be awake by then, and we'll miss our chance!"

I was already sitting up and holding the bandages against my neck. He blinked at me, then laughed.

"Alright, but you shouldn't walk; I insist on carrying you."

"Fine by me," I returned, hoping that he wouldn't notice my light-headedness. I really didn't want to miss out on the action, or an opportunity to feel Danric's touch. He carefully scooped me up and cradled me out the throne room doors.

- - * - * - -

"What happened?" As the Merinder house came into view it was apparent that the place had been hastily abandoned. The expensive doors creaked open and shut slowly in the wind; there were no sleeping servants inside or out.

"Looks like the servants got a notion of Flauvic's schemes and bolted," theorized Danric as he set me on a pile of cushions. "Good for them," he added. He began to look purposefully through a writing desk but I just leaned further back on the pillows – despite my stubborn attitude, my body just didn't want to keep up.

"Not much here," Vidanric's voice said from far away. I tried to sit up staighter and pay attention, to listen to what he was saying. The bandages felt very wet against my neck and hand. I tried to open my mouth and point this out – and that's the last thing I remember.

- - * - * - -

Late-morning sun streamed through my eyelids and I woke up groggily, wondering why Mora hadn't rousted me out of bed. The sheets itched at my neck, but when I sat up and pulled the bedclothes back the itch remained. Reaching up, I felt new, clean bandages and remember Flauvic's knife, Vidanric's care, and my blackout on the Merinder's cushions.

I glanced around and noticed my bloodstained tunic was gone (just as well, I thought, it was filthy) and I was still wearing my rather grimy shirt and riding trousers. The stillness of the palace reminded me that everyone in Athanarel except Vidanric and myself were probably still sleeping off the Hill Folk's spell.

Where _was_ Vidanric? I glanced around hopefully, even though it was clear I was alone. Instinctively looking to my writing desk, I was amazed to find a note, hastily written:

__

My Meliara,

I hope to return before you awaken, but if I am absent please forgive me. I've just glimpsed a group of my Renselaeus riders entering the palace gates. I must deliver their orders (I'm sure you'll agree it best for me to meet them outside rather than summoning them up to your bedchamber, which would surely inspire gossip even from my own trusted officers). Please rest up – everyone is sleeping soundly and you should do the same. 

With love, Danric

The note made me grin, and I hurried to the window to see if the riders were still in view. I could see nothing but the usual garden scenery. A part of me wanted to find Vidanric and hear the news from the riders, watch him give orders in a kingly manner, and then take his mind off all the administrative details – but I was still feeling pretty woozy. 

So I scribbled a message explaining I was in the baths, left it in an obvious place, and hurried down the tile steps.

**I consolidated this chapter from three short chapters, it just made a lot more sense to put them all together. Anyway, I hope you liked the story so far, and it _is_ going someplace. I hope the characters seem in character so far. 

The next chapter is from Vidanric's POV, telling what happened after Mel blacked out. Then back to more fluff and kissing. Oh, how I enjoy writing the fluff. 

Please Review! Thanks! ~Shannon


	2. The Blame

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: All characters and most story elements belong to the brilliant Sherwood Smith, I'm just borrowing them for a while ;-).

Chapter 2 – From Vidanric's Point of View (Yay!)

This chapter rewinds the story a bit, starting back in the search of the Merinder House. 

I glanced up while rummaging through a drawer in the Merinder's abandoned home and saw Meliara's limp, unconscious form. Cursing myself, I hurried over and tried to revive her with no luck – if I had just taken her to rest in her bedroom! She was always to one to get hurt. I didn't think of congratulating myself on the occasions that I lent my aid to her rescue. It was much too obvious (I felt, anyway) that the blame of her injuries always led back to me.

Blood was seeping past the useless bandage strips and soaking her tunic; it appeared that Flauvic's knife had nicked a vein. Wishing I could have taken a stab at him before he had sprouted a thick Goldenwood trunk, I gathered Mel in my arms and hurried feverishly back to the palace. If she lost much more blood she would need a Healer, and everyone in Athanarel was still in a deep sleep!

It didn't seem like a good idea to care for her in my own rooms, although they were closer. I was certain all those detestable gossips would suddenly awaken and spring to life, spreading their rumors. Instead I carried Meliara to her own chamber and laid her carefully down on the bed.

She was breathing normally but still losing blood. After some frantic searching I found bandages and a serum to close wounds in a cabinet, putting them to good use. Now that the bleeding had subsided, I wasn't sure whether to try to wake her or let her sleep for a while. She looked peaceful (and I knew if she woke up she'd want to get back in action and would probably cause more damage to the would) so I chose the latter.

I was about to tuck the covers over her when I realized she was still wearing her blood-soaked, rather grimy tunic (mine didn't look much better). I didn't think she should sleep in it, but it is never a good idea to remove clothing from an unsuspecting female. What if she thought I was some sort of creep? 

Still, if I didn't remove it the sheets would get disgustingly bloodstained and she would wake up in an unsavory mess. I debated inwardly for a moment. Just do it, I told myself finally. It is for her own good, and you can tell her your reasons later and apologize if necessary. She has another shirt on underneath anyway, burn it! So I quickly removed the tunic and tucked the covers around her, trying not to enjoy myself by picturing several more clothing items disappearing on our wedding night.

As I tossed the tunic out movement in the window caught my eye. I recognized my chosen riders, led by Captain Nessaren, entering the palace gates. Hurriedly scrawling a note to Mel about my absence, I checked that she was still sleeping tranquilly, kissed her, and ran down to give orders.

My riders were quite a sight: tired, coated with mud, and utterly bewildered as they gazed at the Goldenwood branches poking through the throne room roof. I knew I couldn't look much better in my own bloodstained clothes, which Ness, one of my most trusted officers, pointed out.

"What happened – is Lady Meliara hurt?" Ness had taken a liking to Mel since she had escorted the countess to Renselaeus for me a year ago. I quickly reassured her that all was well (pretty much), and explained what had transpired, still feeling angry with myself about Mel's wound.

On my orders several riders set out to scour to palace and city for any of Flauvic's co-conspirators (although there wasn't much hope that they had lingered this long after his downfall) and the rest searched the Merinder house. We found Flauvic's Norsundian spell books and locked them away, after which all the remaining riders except Ness were put on a general patrol of the palace. I instructed the captain to head for my parents' rooms and wait with them until they awakened.

"And what are your orders then, my lord?" she prompted, as I had given incomplete instructions, my thoughts being with Mel. Shaking myself mentally, I continued, "Fill them in on all events and make sure they're feeling well. I should be able to meet with them shortly, after I attend to other duties. If they have any messages for me, send them to Lady Meliara's quarters."

Nessaren's eyes widened and I was slightly annoyed by the conspiratorial wink she gave me before bowing and setting off. Choosing to ignore this (I knew the captain would never spout my rather bold location to the other riders), I sprinted back up to Mel's rooms, glad there were no watchful courtiers awake at the moment.

Batting aside the tapestry I was disappointed to find the room empty, save a short note:

__

Dearest Danric,

Thought a bath would help.

Yours Always,

Mel

Glancing at my reflection in a mirror, I realized I looked alarming, and wisely set off for a bath of my own.

**Did you like it? Send in reviews, please! This is my first Vidanric POV chapter, I'm hoping I got the character right. Just couldn't resist watching Vidanric's inner turmoil over the whole tunic issue, lol. Thanks to all reviewers! More coming soon! ~Shannon


	3. The Hallucination

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: All characters and such still belong to the awesome Sherwood Smith, hopefully I won't damage them too badly while borrowing them in this innocent fanfic.

Chapter 3 – From Meliara's Point of View

I had spent innumerable days in the saddle, felt sluggish due to loss of blood, and desired to look extremely fresh and beautiful when I next saw Vidanric. All these feelings combined to cause me to linger idly in the scented bath, trying to quiet my buzzing thoughts. 

Returning to my room in huge, warm towel, I sat in front of the mirror and began trying to comb out my hair. As it did reach past my knees, I knew I couldn't hope to be done very quickly. I let myself get lost in daydreams for awhile, recalling Vidanric's careful touch on my wound and his anxious, but always handsome, gray eyes. Smiling to myself, I remembered it had been only a week ago when I could barely hold a coherent conversation with him. I had blushed furiously whenever his eyes were on me, and couldn't even bring myself to call him by his given name!

There was no point in dwelling on my past stubborn mistrust, I reminded myself. I had to leave those regretful memories behind and focus on the future - which looked bright and exciting. I was in love with Danric now, and hoped to spend my life with him.

Glancing at the time-candle, I saw it was nearing noon. _Noon?_ _How long did I spend in that bath? _Leaping up, I vaulted to my dressing room. Comfortable as I now was with Danric, I thought I would look forward to his pending arrival a bit more when I had put some clothes on. 

Hastily I selected a deep blue gown, pulled it on, and tied up the laces. The color calmed me a bit - I was running on almost no sleep and got thoroughly overexcited whenever I thought of Vidanric's kisses. I realized the sapphire accents around the collar perfectly matched the ring he had given me, which I slipped on. Just as I had decided not to bother with my hair, the tapestry rustled and Nee walked in.

"You're awake!" I smiled happily, hurrying over. "Do you feel alright?" She certainly looked confused, still wearing her nightgown and robe and trying to blink herself awake.

"I think I'm okay," she began. "I just feel so groggy. I believe everyone stayed up a bit too late at the party you threw – I tried to wake Bran, but he wouldn't stir." She blinked at me. "You're hurt! How – "

"It's okay," I interrupted, "I'm fine. But you're a little behind on the news. The party wasn't just last night; it was several days ago. There was a plot by the Merinders – they tried to take the throne, and Flauvic used a stone-spell to hold the palace hostage. He cut me with a knife, but I had managed to warn the Hill Folk about a planned kinthus-burning, and they saved the country by turning Flauvic into a Goldenwood tree."

Nee stared, and I tried hard not to laugh, as she would probably feel hurt. There was no malicious feeling in the mirth that I was holding in, just relief in the Court's safety, and thrilled excitement at the story that would soon be on everyone's lips. _With Danric as the hero, _I thought happily, picturing the courtiers and citizens who would be impressed when they heard of their future king's triumphs.

I was just realizing that I would probably also be mentioned as a heroine in the stories, especially once I told Danric I was certain I wanted to be his queen, when there was a soft knock outside my chamber.

Lifting the tapestry and stepping into my rooms, Vidanric smiled lovingly at me, although he glanced a bit worriedly at the bandages on my neck.

"I got your note," he said, indicating the one about my bath, "and decided to follow suit." He looked extremely handsome in a dark gray tunic, his hair slightly damp from the bath and my ekirth ring on his finger. I grinned back. Nee cast me an odd expression, obviously wondering why I had left Vidanric a note and looked so happy to have him pop into my rooms, but she decided not to comment.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Vidanric inquired to Nee. "Have many awakened yet?"

Nee shook her head. "I tried to wake Bran, but you know him, not even the rhythm of his snores budged. So… all this about the Merinder's takeover attempt is true?"

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Danric. "I believe everyone will be quite interested to see the new edition to our throne room – a Goldenwood tree by the name of Flauvic."

"Let's all go wake up Bran," I proposed, "or we'll end up telling the whole story twice."

"We'll be called upon to recite it quite a few more times than that, I assure you," sighed Danric, but he agreed to accompany us on the wake-up call. Nee led the way to Bran's rooms, and as Danric and I followed along he slipped his ringed hand into mine, warming my fingers.

We found Bran sprawled on a pile of cushions in his night things, looking quite inelegant. This didn't bother Nee a bit as she hurried over and knelt down. As she worked on reviving him I was suddenly reminded of the times Danric had taken care of me, first as his prisoner and today as his companion (and I recognized that I had probably looked about fifty times worse than Bran after I had stepped in that trap).

Bran opened his eyes and rubbed them dazedly, saw Nee looking at him anxiously and smiled. Still thinking about Danric, I glanced up into his eyes and just couldn't resist the urge to stand on my tiptoes and feel my lips brush his.

Of course, I had assumed Nee and Bran were too busy to notice.

"Nee!" Bran gasped loudly. I broke away from Vidanric and turned to my brother, wondering if he was possibly hurt. I found him staring straight back at me.

"I think I'm hallucinating," said my extremely tactful sibling, snorting a laugh. "I just thought I saw Mel plant a kiss on _Danric_!" He kept laughing, leaning back on the cushions and wiping his eyes, while Nee looked questioningly between the two of us. I chose that moment for another one of my infamous blushes, but Danric just smiled, and, thinking about the big picture, told us his worry:

"If this is the kind of reaction we're going to get, it may take very long time indeed to convince the Court of Meliara's change of heart."

**I am rearranging the chapters a bit (if this is the first time you're reading this, ignore this) to make them all around the same length. There are less total chapters but all the content is still there. Also I can avoid those annoying cliffhangers! Anyway, enjoying the story so far? Hope so! Reviews, please and thank you! ~Shannon


	4. The Worry

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: All characters and such still belong to the awesome Sherwood Smith, hopefully I won't damage them too badly while borrowing them in this innocent fanfic.

Chapter 4 – From Meliara's Point of View

After filling Bran and Nee in on the events of the failed Merinder takeover, we left them to share some time alone before Vidanric's duties began to pick up again. 

"I did find it odd that Bran was perfectly willing to believe that Flauvic had become tree, when he couldn't fathom I would ever kiss you!" I said amusedly as we returned to my rooms.

"Well, he certainly didn't know we were courting, as it was all in letter form," replied Danric logically. "I think a few in Court may have observed our relationship, but I doubt the gossip took any form except to note our apparent distaste."

I grimaced and shook my head. 

"So what happened after I fainted in the Merinder's?"

"I carried you back to your room and put on new bandages," Vidanric reported, then added, "I hoped you wouldn't be too appalled that I removed that bloodstained tunic – I thought it would stain the sheets."

I shrugged. "I was glad to be rid of it – I knew your actions had a completely pure intent. What next?"

"I saw the riders out the window – I had instructed them to arrive here a few hours after us, in case our attempt to solve the problem was unsuccessful. They were able to search the Merinder house with me but only recovered Flauvic's spell books. I also sent a few to search the area for Flauvic's minions, but I doubt they'll catch any." 

He sighed, then went on, "I came to check on you, found your note and thought the bath a good suggestion. Anyway, I hurried back up here hoping to get some time alone."

I absently fingered the sapphire ring, wondering where this was going. "Well, we're alone now – for a while, at least. Want to sit down?"

Instead of answering, he stepped close, ran a hand through my hair, and lifted my chin to receive a heart-stopping kiss. His lips were like air, or water, or warmth to my body – a necessity desperately craved. 

After a few more moments I really needed some actual air, however, so I turned my face to the side and leaned against his chest, breathing in the delicious soap scent.

"I think your lips are a bit too potent for me when I'm lightheaded and tired," I commented.

"And your lips are pretty potent to me even when you're feeling as such," he returned.

I glanced up, trying to figure out from his face why he had mentioned we needed time alone – his tone had sounded much too serious to equate with a kissing session. His eyes stared off over my head. I decided to plow forward.

"Was there something on your mind? Other than the worries of a country, anyway?"

He smiled briefly and looked down at me.

"Yes," he began, and reached up to touch my bandaged neck gingerly. "What I've been feeling for months is that if I bring you into this chaos – the chaos of a royal life – with the whole court and kingdom watching and more plotters like the Merinders out there… well, the chance that you could be hurt, like you were today, makes me crazy." 

He swallowed, then went on. "You said in the throne room that you felt protected with me, but I couldn't stop Flauvic's knife. The only reason you were in the room in the first place is because you rode back with me, because of the letters, and the ring…" His voice trailed off and he looked away.

"How can you think this is your fault?" I demanded angrily, meaning my wound. "Flauvic's to blame, and he's now a tree. Listen," I continued, more calmly, "I've gotten myself into a lot more trouble on my own in the past year than since I figured out how much I care about you. You've saved my life at least twice, and I haven't forgotten. Do you really think a little cut will keep me from being with you all my life?"

He looked up quickly and stared at me, clearly wondering if my commitment, so freely given, was sincere.

"Are you sure…?" he began, but I cut him off.

"You should know that once I make up my mind about something, I'll never change it without a fight. I want to be with you, always." I grinned. "Besides, I think your lips are addictive."

His eyes sparkled with laughter, but before I could have another taste of his kisses, a knock sounded beyond the tapestry.

**How I do enjoy the knock-on-the-door-interruption. Who will it be _this_ time? 

What a kiss-filled chapter. Didja like it? 

If anyone watches _Seinfeld_ (my favorite sitcom), I hope you caught that "pop-in" reference! (Although on the show, Jerry hates the Pop-In, but here Mel in glad to see Danric.) 

The next chapter will be from Vidanric's POV, hope it turns out okay. Thanks to Black Rose25, Phaerie, and FelSong! Reviews, please! ~Shannon


	5. The Mask

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: All characters and such still belong to the awesome Sherwood Smith, hopefully I won't damage them too badly while borrowing them in this innocent fanfic.

Chapter 5 – From Vidanric's Point of View (Yehaw!)

I couldn't believe my luck. Meliara had just looked into my eyes and declared her wish to never leave my side. 

No, that wasn't the problem. 

It thrilled me to know how deeply she felt for me, especially after those long, difficult months of unrequited affection. I could barely contain my happiness – Mel's influence on me always made a Court mask difficult. She was so beautiful, and a few, shall we say, interesting, desires coursed through me. However, I trusted myself to resist temptation and stick to innocent kissing. 

Of course, we couldn't even get that far when a knock sounded outside the room. Mel and I exchanged pained glances before stepping very reluctantly apart.

"Enter," I called dully.

"Good afternoon," smiled Captain Nessaren, winking at Meliara. _Enough with the winking already,_ I thought, annoyed at the interruption. The captain turned to me, reporting, "Your parents are both awake. They're asking to hear the news directly from you." I thanked and dismissed her while groaning inwardly – why couldn't my parents have gotten the report from Ness? I wanted to spend time with Mel, but it seemed that was going to be impossible.

"I'm sure your parents won't keep you too long," said Mel hopefully. I just nodded and kissed her quickly good-bye.

Woefully I walked down to my parents' quarters, listening to the courtiers stirring and waking in the rooms along the hall. _All work and no play makes Vidanric a dull boy, _I thought miserably. No, king, I remembered, scolding myself slightly for wanting to shirk duties. I sighed, wishing that after the coronation I could designate an uninterrupted "romance" hour, along with the times for petitions and taxes.

Cheering myself up a bit, I remember Mel's passionate devotion… and hey, getting told you have addictive lips is a boost to any guy's mood.

I knocked on the hard, wooden door of a private room and entered. My parents were drinking tea comfortably in their usual chairs, but I noticed there was an extra figure in the chamber.

"Ah, there you are, Danric," smiled my father. "Have you been introduced to Azmus yet?" He motioned to a commonly dressed, round faced man who bowed as he rose to leave the room. I bowed in return and said an automatic greeting, wondering where I'd heard his name before. While he exited silently I sent a glance at my mother.

"Azmus was the Tlanthi's spy last year who helped in Meliara's escape from the prison," she answered my silent question. "It seems the countess again used him to discover to the Marquise's plot, and twenty wagonloads of kinthus our own people missed."

I nodded. "Yes, she informed me of her actions when we met on the road to the border. She headed straight for the Hill Folk to warn them of the danger and also decided to confront the wagoneers… I suppose you want to know how the Merinder business worked out?" I was hoping to end this interview shortly, but things didn't go as I'd planned.

"We've a basic knowledge from Captain Nessaren," said my father, waving away the thought of hostile takeovers. _So why did you call me down here?_ I thought. The true reason for my presence was soon exposed. "Our questions concern Lady Meliara."

Mastering the skill of the Court mask does come in handy at times, but I knew it wouldn't help me too much in this case. My training was _somewhat_ helpful, as I avoided grinning like an idiot, blushing, stammering, or sweating profusely. 

"Yes? What questions?" I managed to get out fairly calmly, knowing exactly what questions were about to be asked. I was also acutely aware that my parents were able to read my embarrassed expression easily, no matter how hard I tried to dissemble.

"Son, we received notice that a certain family ring appeared on her finger a few months back, but chose not to nose around. Now Captain Nessaren reports you told her to find you, if necessary, in the countess' rooms?" My father's brows were arched very high. He was obviously trying to look grave and questioning, but I thought I could read an amused expression in his eye.

Clearing my throat, I steadied my nerves to tell the truth (my parents were not going to be fooled by stammered denials) no matter how embarrassing the scene became.

"I cannot deny that I was in her rooms. However, my original reason for being there was to tend to the wound inflicted upon her by Flauvic's blade," I began, wishing to put off the announcement of my feelings until the last possible second. My father looked slightly disappointed, but Mother quickly jumped in.

"What of the ring? I understood that upon receiving it, the countess knew not who it came from. Has this changed? She danced with you at Nimiar's Adoption Ball, she rode back with you to save the Court… and what do you mean, 'original reason'?"

My mother puts together a puzzle before most people spot the pieces. Glad that half my explaining was done, I filled in the blanks.

"Yes, the ring. I did send it to her anonymously, but she now knows my true… feelings and intentions," I finished in a rush. "And returns them." 

There was a split second in which I felt more embarrassed than anytime I could remember in my life, and sympathized with Meliara's habit as my face flushed uncharacteristically. 

"Oh, Danric!" fluted my mother, springing out of her chair and nearly knocking me over as she rushed to congratulate me.

"Fine lady you've chosen, son," my father praised, saluting me with his tea mug. "When can we expect the engagement announcement? The kingdom will be raring to crown the pair of you after the story of your triumph over the Merinders gets out."

My tiny mother was nearly breaking my ribs with the force of her embrace. When she finally let go I grinned, running a hand through my hair and thinking.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead, and Mel hasn't either, I expect. I do believe there's going to be quite a few shocked people at that proclamation. A party would be the best place to make the announcement, I suppose, after we set the date of the wedding and coronation… Until then, do you think we could keep this just between us?" 

I was hoping to delay the time when all the Court's attention would be focused on our courtship, and my parents understood perfectly.

"Of course," agreed my mother, "you should enjoy a private romance while you can. And I'll get started planning that party!" Ah, my mother. She's a formidable politician, but she does love her fashion. She off was talking about gowns and decorations before I could bat an eye. I took the opportunity to bow out of the room, receiving a hearty wink from my father. 

Wondering exactly how many more winks I would endure when the entire Court knew about our engagement, I forced myself to greet newly awakened courtiers on the stairs in a civil manner. I really wanted to hurtle back up to Mel's room, but thought that would just be too much fun for the gossips to handle. 

Future kings have to practice self-control, I reminded myself, walking slowly and soberly. Even ones with addictive lips.

**Another Vidanric POV chapter completed! I sure hope you liked it. Review!

Poor Danric, he always has to do his duty. I wasn't really sure if his character would be quite so embarrassed to tell his parents he was in love, but thought the scene was just too fun not to write, especially his annoyance at all the winking. 

More Mel – Vidanric fluff in the next chapter, from Mel's POV. I've had pretty much my whole story idea planned out, which is my secret weapon to fast updates.

Thank you enormously to all my reviewers – I'm glad I gave you something to smile about! ~Shannon


	6. The Fear

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: All characters and such still belong to the awesome Sherwood Smith, hopefully I won't damage them too badly while borrowing them in this innocent fanfic.

Chapter 6 – From Meliara's Point of View

After Vidanric and Nessaren left I sat for a while on my cushions, catching afternoon light with the beautiful sapphire ring and wishing we hadn't been interrupted. I sank into a doze, listening to murmuring voices in the corridor. The news about the Merinder takeover attempt was spreading, and courtiers' voices filtered through my tapestry door as the speakers walked past.

"A tree? A real Goldenwood tree, just sprouted right out of the floor?" said someone incredulously. "I will have to see this with my own eyes before I believe the stories."

"Then down to the throne room with you!" said the other speaker. "I just came from there myself, after Lord Branaric told me the tale."

I jolted awake. Bran – and Nee – the wedding! I had been so caught up in my own happiness that I had completely forgotten the vows they were soon going to exchange. Trying to figure out what day it was, and how many days there were until the ceremony, I jumped as a figure stepped into my rooms without warning.

"Gossips," muttered Danric, explaining his quick, tense entry into the chamber. "I doubt even a plot to steal the crown is enough to keep their tongues fully occupied." Sitting down on the cushions with me, he continued, "My parents had an ulterior motive in seeking an interview with me. It turns out they deduced something of our true relationship, so I informed them of our engagement, and they were thrilled!" I laughed, trying and failing to picture the placid prince anything but dignified. "My mother is already busy planning a party for the announcement. She and my father have agreed not to mention our relationship to anyone until necessary."

I nodded. "They are very understanding… I'd rather avoid all the stares and whispers for now."

"And winks," Danric added. "I hope my parents become like family to you, Mel. They really want to get to know you, and see us happy before they return to Renselaeus… Not that they could ever replace the parents you lost."

"I want to get to know them too," I smiled, feeling the truth in my words. Both my parents were gone, and Bran would soon return to Tlanth with Nee. But I would have a new family here in the palace, with Danric, and with his parents for a time. People who cared about me, whom I could laugh with, talk with, ask advice from. And someday (in the rather distant future) we would be giving advice to our own little prince or princess. 

As he shifted closer to me on the pillows, my grin widened. "There's no one to wink at us right now," I pointed out unnecessarily, and met his ready lips before we could be disturbed. The idea of our secret romance made me feel mysterious and important. Shivers ran through me for the umpteenth time that day, but didn't last long – my thoughts cut short the dizzying moment before either of us truly wanted to break apart. Unfortunately, my mind had reached a startling realization.

"Bran!" I gasped, pulling away from Vidanric, who I was thankful to see looked concerned, but not angry that my epiphany was costing him pleasure. "Its just that, well, Bran and Nee! I was thinking about their wedding before you came in, and I just realized – they know about our relationship – and Bran will have told half the palace by now!"

"Your brother isn't truly interested in spreading romantic gossip," frowned Vidanric, "but we did fail to mention our wish to avoid the scrutiny of the Court. Still, he may not have told many yet – especially if the tactful Lady Nimiar has been on his arm. What do you propose?"

My first thought was to implement a quick plan that included dragging Bran back to his rooms, threatening him, and making Nee guard him and our romantic secret with her life before retreating to Danric's embrace. I reviewed these unsettling intended tactics with alarm and shuddered. _What is _wrong_ with me? _Why_ does the thought of exposing my feelings about Danric make me so worried? _

A month ago I had declared to the world any opinion that I believed true. But those pronouncements had been about Galdran's unjust rule, or the governing of Tlanth, or trivial matters of sport. Although I had allowed Danric into my heart, I was still frightened to walk the road of courtship in the light. Vidanric had discovered this fact months earlier, leading him to initiate our romance through the safety of letters. He understood my cowardice lay not on a battlefield but in the eyes of those whom I felt judged my worth. 

Now my feelings of self-doubt intensified: My romantic sentiments would not be the only thing scrutinized. I would, as a future ruler, be judged on my political prowess as well. _Would the Court believe I was ready to be Queen? Would they look at me with pride, or disdain? Could they greet my rule without feelings of apprehension and doubt? _And most of all: _Did they think me worthy of Vidanric's love?_

It all boiled down to fear.

Forcing myself out of my reverie, I still didn't know what to do. If I suggested we find Bran and Nee and demand their secrecy, Vidanric would see how desperately scared I was and would doubt my love and commitment. If I did nothing, and allowed Bran to spread the word of our not-so-private kiss, I knew I could not yet face the court, alone, my feelings disclosed, my powers lacking. 

I looked up at Vidanric miserably, wishing for a way out. 

"You don't have to be scared," he said. "I'll be with you, whatever action you decide." His eyes, always assessing me, told me everything. I was not alone. I would not be alone when the announcement swirled across the ballroom floor, when gossips smirked behind fans, when the coronation concluded, when I woke up each morning smiling. Fear melted away as I looked up at his face and I let my doubts disappear.

"The only appropriate action, I believe, is this," I replied, and I kissed him slowly, tenderly, and sighed as he held me in his arms.

**Sigh. What a nice chapter, don't you agree? Review! This didn't turn out exactly as I expected, but I thought Meliara's emotions deserved to be delved into a bit. Some of the scenes I had planned that I didn't get around to (concerning Bran, Elenet, and Savona) will probably show up in the next one. I'm not sure if it will be Bran and Nee's wedding or an in-between chapter, but we do have to find out if Bran has been talking about the kiss or just Flauvic's new goldenwood form, and who he told, if anyone. It may be a few days before the next update; I have to get down to homework. Thank you again to all reviewers, luv ya, and to Shaylee Isobel, my heart goes out to you. ~Shannon


	7. The Detective

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: I hold no delusions: All characters and inspiration belong to the creative mind of Sherwood Smith.

Chapter 7 – From Vidanric's Point of View

I had truly begun to look forward to the engagement announcement. 

My courageous fiancé had just decided to allow her brother to tell whomever he desired about a certain brush of lips exchanged in his eyesight. I knew Meliara's decision meant she would smile easily as she took my hand in marriage, and the throne, without worry or self-doubt.

Her resolve made me feel _particularly _gratified when I was able to provide some soothing caresses. We sat in comfortable embrace for a long time, Meliara in my lap, leaning against my chest and I leaning against the pillows. My fingers slid through Mel's hair as she breathed deeply into my tunic. I felt completely peaceful and content… well, I was somewhat hungry.

And as if her thoughts paralleled mine, Mel's stomach growled and fractured the silence. 

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" I asked. Mel shrugged, blushing at the rather loud proclamation of hunger.

"Eat? I faintly remember a necessity by that name," she joked in a drawling Court voice imitation. "Does it include mouthfuls of hot pastries and chocolate?"

"If my lady wishes it so," answered a figure entering the antechamber. 

"Mora!" Meliara cried, smiling at her maid. "You're awake and well! And with perfect timing, as always. Would you mind…?"

"Not at all," replied Mora quickly. "It is my duty. I'll see about the refreshments at once." Striding back to the tapestry, she paused. "You may benefit from the privacy and seclusion of the bedchamber, my lady," she added before sweeping from the room. Meliara blushed again, noticing our fairly amorous arrangement, and got to her feet. I was certain that the maid had stalled her entrance for some time, waiting until her services were needed before stepping into the intimate scene. Mora was one of the most discreet servants in Athanarel and she truly cared about Meliara. Her aid had also made our courtship correspondence possible. There was not time for reflection on the matter, however.

"Hurry up, Danric!" Mel beckoned from the bedchamber doorway. She looked as if she expected Tamara and the rest of the gossips to stick their noses into the room at any second. I grinned and stood up extremely slowly, yawning hugely and stretching. Mel sighed exasperatedly and pulled me through the tapestry. 

"Slow down, my lady. The bedchamber is not a place one should rush things," I teased. She responded by pushing me down on some pillows.

"Huh. Hints like that won't be much use until we're married," she denounced airily, taking a seat next to me by a low table. I glanced at the bed across the room, which had held an unconscious, bleeding Meliara hours earlier. Mel's strength, judging from that shove, had returned since her faint at the Merinder house. I recalled laying her out on the bed and tore my eyes away from it. _So near, yet so far,_ I thought, and decided to return the conversation to a more forthright topic

"It will be months until we're married, even longer than a normal engagement. The preparations for a royal wedding and coronation will be exhausting. I believe we will be expected to share the date of the events at the announcement party." 

"Well, if the arrangements are going to take as long as you suppose, we should schedule quite far into the future. Will preparations be ready by the fall?" I shook my head, feeling doubtful. "How about winter, then? The first of the New Year, maybe? That seems fitting: A New Year, a new king." 

"And queen," I added. "Commendable idea. My mother will be pleased to have the date settled. And I will thoroughly enjoy the Court's reaction at the announcement party."

"Oh! The party won't be until after Bran and Nee are married, will it? We should wait to announce the engagement; it's only fair to them. I don't want to steal everyone's attention on the eve of their vows. How many days is it until their wedding, anyway?"

"Hmm… We've been in the wilderness for quite some time. I think the wedding is in four days. The timing really is a blessing."

"Four days!" Meliara looked as if she had seen Greedy Galdran's ghost. "Only four days to prepare! How is the timing a blessing?"

"Nee's staff is very capable, they'll have everything arranged with time to spare," I reassured her. "And the shorter the time we have to wait to make the announcement, the smaller the chance we'll be discovered before we want everyone to know."

Mel nodded and snuggled closer to me. "We'll just have to keep our affections subtle so that the Court doesn't start craning their necks at us when they should be watching Nee walk down the aisle."

Mora entered the bedchamber at that moment, carrying a tray of fresh apple tarts and steaming cups of chocolate. She set the tray down, and glancing back at the tapestry, announced, "You have a visitor, Lord Vidanric."

"A visitor?" Mel repeated, dropping a pastry. "Who would know that you're here?" Mora exited, and I wondered for a moment if Captain Nessaren had returned, or if my parents had decided to drop by. I then remembered that the entire palace might know my location by now – Meliara had chosen not to interfere with Bran's predictably tactless pronouncements. These thoughts were cut short as a hand thrust aside the tapestry and Russav stepped into the room.

"Aha!" he declared, grinning so widely I thought (and rather hoped) it was hurting his face. Crossing his arms, he continued to smirk at the pair of us, waiting for an explanation, all while holding in enormous amounts of laughter. _Why must my best friend be so annoyingly brilliant at deducing romance?_ Surprising him with the announcement of our engagement would have been extremely satisfying – I should have known he would find out before then. I decided to play for time.

"Aha, what, my dear cousin?" I asked, employing my best Court mask. "Lady Meliara and I are sharing the evening meal, something heroes of Remalna can surely hope to enjoy in peace." Russav wouldn't be dismissed that easily. He continued to smile as if he was the world's greatest detective.

"Yes, heroes of Remalna can have hopes of peaceful dinners. But not future kings. Or queens." Meliara blushed crimson.

"Well, are you going to congratulate us or stand there smirking all night?" she demanded. 

Russav laughed out loud. "Finally, Danric, I was wondering if you would ever pull it off!" _Thanks for the faith in my romantic prowess, _I thought, scowling mentally. "Please, allow me to be the first to give my compliments to the lovely bride." He swooped down to kiss Mel's hand with an extravagant bow. "And allow me to deliver my astonished congratulations to her future husband." He bowed hugely once again and I returned it mockingly.

"Do tell, how did you descry my location?" I asked, wondering to how many people Bran had divulged the information.

"Ah, that was a fair amount of work, and I must call your attention to my troubles in the matter. After waking up some time ago and realizing that it was not, in fact, morning, I took it upon myself to scout out the reasons. I met some courtiers on the stairs, who informed me of the Merinder takeover business, so I stopped by your rooms, and finding no one, went to your parents to inquire after your whereabouts. They could give me no definite answers, which I found _extremely _intriguing. I then had a chance meeting with Count Branaric, who was cut short in mentioning something concerning the two of you by Lady Nimiar. Being the clever inquisitor that I am, I pieced the clues together and arrived here shortly." He grinned again. "So what have you two been up to?" His eyes traveled from the dinner table to the unmade, crumpled bedcovers and he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

I raised my own eyebrows and glared at him. "Do try to raise your mind above the mire once in a while, Cousin. It would surely behoove you." He just laughed at the implied threat and raised his hands a gesture of Apology. I shook my head, reminding myself that he was only joking, and turned back to the dinner and Mel.

"Yes, yes, finish your meal, my lovebirds," Russav commanded, "as I must part your pair for the remainder of the evening." Mel opened her mouth to argue but he continued, "No contradictions will be considered, I'm afraid. I certainly can't allow my cousin to be caught in a lady's bedchambers by another party, as it will surely be a gleeful gossip who strays into the unfortunately intimate scene next time." Mel closed her mouth and turned to me unhappily.

"He's right," I sighed. "Even if Nee has managed to stop Bran's tongue, there's no guarantee you won't have visitors this evening. They will most likely delight in spreading the gossip of our relationship." I swallowed the rest of my pastry quickly and got to my feet, pulling Mel up to say goodbye. Russav continued to grin – he was clearly bent on seeing proof of our new relationship. I turned my back to him and spoke to Mel.

"We'll have to avoid each other in public until the announcement party if we don't want to steal the Court's attention from Bran and Nee."

"I understand. Everyone in Court will read my feelings in my face! But we can still meet in private, right?" She looked at me hopefully.

"I desire to do so," I murmured. The look of loving anticipation on Meliara's face drove Russav's presence from my mind. I stepped close and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she lifted her chin and met my lips for a long moment. My heart began to beat faster, and I could feel Mel shivering slightly in my arms. I then remembered that a certain detective was still in the room and knew it was time to end the kiss. I pulled away and took Mel's hand, bowing low over her ringed fingers. "I shall see you soon, I hope, my lady."

"My wish is the same," she flushed, becoming aware of Russav's ceaseless smirking. I smiled reassuringly, turned, and "assisted" Russav's exit from the room, through the antechamber, and out into the hall.

"You're really in it deep, aren't you?" he laughed, his eyes dancing. "It certainly took you long enough – I was positive she would head back to those Hill Folk of hers before you ever got around to telling her!" He seemed to be having trouble walking down the corridor normally. He kept doubling up with laughter, making triumphant gestures, skipping, or punching me on the arm.

"I'm really in _what _deep?" I asked, hoping to bring his thoughts back to a coherent plane.

"LOVE!" he practically shouted. I elbowed him hard in the ribs as an harassed-looking woman stuck her head out of a tapestry. We bowed and muttered apologetic speeches before continuing down the hall.

"Will you please refrain from shouting out about our relationship in the future?" I asked shortly. "We're trying to keep a low profile, and you are not helping matters. I might also remind you that I'm going the be _king_ in a few months, and you really aren't adding luster to my reputation by causing havoc." He just grinned again.

"I wouldn't have believed it… But those letters truly brought you two together. I just saw quite a bit of proof on _that_ topic."

I grinned in spite of myself, then turned serious. "We're announcing our engagement at a party in a few days, so just keep it to yourself until then."

"I swear to keep this secret with my life," he promised, mock solemn. "So, how long until the wedding?" 

"The wedding and coronation will take place on the same day. New Year's Day." I reported. Russav met my eyes and smiled mischievously.

"I guess I'm not the only one who'll have to keep his mind out of the mire for a while." 

** Wow, that was really long. Also, it seems Mel and Danric only enjoyed one kiss! I'll have to add some more in the next installment. I hope Russav's appearance made up for some of the lack of fluff. This story sure does seem to include a whole ton of soap-opera-like interruptions and visitors, doesn't it? Tell me what you think and review! slipper-rose wondered why I made Vidanric's father so jocular, and my response is, I thought he would be in a very good mood after hearing that his son was engaged, and would be less formal since he was in private, and I wanted the scene to be interesting. We never really see the Prince in private w/ just his family in the books, so I just took some liberty with his character. Anyway, the next chapter should include an appearance by Elenet, I think. I hope everyone got the phrase I made up: Keep your mind out of the mire = Get your mind out of the gutter! Thanks to all reviewers! ~Shannon


	8. The Flower

Dangerous Engagement

Disclaimer: I hold no delusions: All characters and inspiration belong to the creative mind of Sherwood Smith. SS Rocks!

Chapter 8 – From Meliara's Point of View

"Please wake up, my lady." 

I tried to stuff a pillow over my head as Mora shook my shoulder gently. Vidanric and Savona's exit and my consequent surrender to sleep seemed like only minutes ago, not hours. The peaceful night had been hardly adequate to restore my tired muscles after days of riding. _Still,_ I smiled into the pillows, _a private meeting with a certain fiancé might be in my cards today._

With this thought in mind I surprised Mora by springing out of bed without further urging. My stiff muscles and bandaged neck somewhat hindered my movements but I managed to bolt down my fragrant morning tea and hurry off to the baths with a smile on my face. I returned quickly and had soon changed into a flowing green gown embroidered with sky blue trim. Mora then deftly combed and arranged my locks, plaiting two sections of hair to just past my ears and leaving the remainder to stream loosely down my back. The older woman stepped back and nodded, plucking a small item off the vanity.

"I picked this for you earlier in the morning," she said. "For a finishing touch. " I gasped in surprise as she affixed a beautiful gardenia behind my ear. The white petals contrasted my hair elegantly and also called to mind the flower's main symbolic meaning. 

"Purity," I grinned. "Is this a hint that I should behave myself?"

"Just as you like it, my lady," replied Mora with twinkling eyes. "But you know the other meanings as well, I believe?" I thought back to my lessons on courtly behavior in Tlanth last winter. Nee had taught me the symbolism behind most of Remalna's blossoms, thinking it prudent that I understand the innuendo utilized in Athanarel.

"Hmm… The Gardenia also represents Refinement. It symbolizes Sweet Love, and when given to someone, means 'You're Lovely'. One of the more obscure meanings is Secret Love," I recited, wondering if the flower would draw unwanted inquisition.

"An artful allusion to the love shared by you and the Marquis," Mora concluded, then advised, "I would suggest distracting the Court with tales of the Hill Folk, and your own heroism, if they should trouble themselves with questions of symbolism." I just shook my head at her generous compliments and grinned, feeling reassured. Vidanric would enjoy the bloom – and the courtiers' oblivious reactions it.

- - * - * - -

After the bandages on my neck were carefully removed and replaced (a necessary precaution, Mora had insisted, although the cut was healing well) I made my way down to the Throne Room, where I hoped to find some of my friends congregated. Bran and Nee had not been in their rooms and showing up in Vidanric's chambers would have been one of the least tactful feats of my life. _And that is definitely saying something,_ I thought grimly, as two liveried servants pulled open the doors leading to Flauvic's new habitat. 

I stepped into the chamber and felt rejuvenated with good luck. Some thirty paces in front of me stood Vidanric, gloved hands clasped behind him, examining Flauvic-the-Goldenwood with Savona and several other lords. I studied him from across the room for a moment as he drawled diplomatic answers to the courtiers' questions. Taking in his tall figure, I decided that his long, pale hair contrasted the dark tunic he wore quite nicely. I had seen him before in similar colors and thought him formidable and remote, I reflected. Just as the thought of his affection would have inspired anxiety in me a few months ago, it equally elated and thrilled me now. 

"Mel!" My musings were interrupted by a quick shout. 

Danric so diverted my thoughts that I had failed to notice the other groups of servants and courtiers milling about the room. Starting, I saw Bran hasten over to me as his voice reverberated through the chamber, drawing the attention of crowd. As he dodged between servants clearing away rubble I noticed the clear stones that were once Garumareth being placed carefully in box. I had no time to consider the matter, however, as Bran stopped short in front of me and put his fists on his hips. 

"Life, sister! Tell me who's at fault here." I stared at him blankly for a second as Nee joined us, hurrying daintily in Bran's wake.

"Who's at fault _where_?" I asked, feeling uneasy. Multiple pairs of eyes were flitting towards the commotion.

"Well… nowhere specific, I guess. But someone is at fault, and its either me or Nee," proclaimed Bran loudly. "She hasn't stopped her shushing and elbowing for hours! I've just been wanting to spread the cheer about you and – " Nee clapped her hand over Bran's mouth.

"Bran!" she hissed. "I've been telling you to _keep quiet _about Mel's… _relationship with you-know-who_!" She whispered the last part in such a conspiratorial tone that I had the urge to jerk my head up and send shifty, menacing glances at the nearby servants. Instead I restrained myself and forced a smile.

"Thank you for the well-timed shushes, elbows, and claps on the mouth," I told Nee pointedly as she removed her hand from Bran's lips.

He sighed exasperatedly. "So I'm at fault, huh. Is anyone going to get around to explaining _why_ we have to keep… you-know-what… a secret?" Bran sent a quick, unhelpful glance over his shoulder as he uttered this question, causing more stares and whispers to emanate from the surreptitiously watching crowd. It was my turn to sigh as I dropped my voice to explain.

"Nee probably thought I just wasn't ready to deal with all of the speculation that will surely follow the news. She was partially right, because I do want to enjoy a private life while I still can. And thank you again for keeping track of Bran," I added to Nee, who nodded, waiting for me to proceed. Bran rolled his eyes. I ignored this and quietly continued.

"But mainly, I don't want your wedding to be superceded by the news. We've decided to wait to announce our… change in status… until after you two have been honored. You deserve the full attention and admiration of the Court." Nee sent me a gratifying smile and squeezed my hand as a subtle thanks. Bran, as usual, decided that a quiet, tactful reply was just not expressive enough.

"Burn it! I should have known you had a good reason – and you were looking out for Nee and I the whole time!" he exclaimed, thanking me with a bone-crushing hug that lifted me off my feet. 

"Is your wound alright?" Nee asked worriedly as Bran returned me to the ground and wrapped a contented arm around her waist. I ran a hand over the bandages, nodded, and then carefully felt the gardenia behind my ear, hoping it hadn't been crushed in the embrace. I needn't have worried.

"Meliara!" declared a voice from behind me. "I am truly awed to be in your presence, dearest Countess. Will you permit me to address you by the equally appropriate title of 'lovely Hill Folk rescuer'? Or 'darling hostile-takeover thwarter'? Or 'amazing wagoneer trouncer'?" 

I whirled around to find Savona grinning down at me as he poured forth more extravagant requests. He was flanked by Lord Deric, several other curious courtiers, and a very amused Vidanric. Savona glanced at the gardenia in my hair and beamed still larger. "Or perhaps I should simply compliment your charming taste in flower blossoms," he winked, recalling its obscure symbolism easily.

"I quite agree about the flower," Deric jumped in, "but do tell, what is all this about saving the Hill Folk? And defeating wagoneers?" I noticed Vidanric suppress a grin at the courtiers' completely oblivious reactions to the gardenia's meaning. 

"Ah, Deric, nothing gets past you," said Savona solemnly, controlling his mirth perfectly as he turned to me. "Lady Meliara, will you soon expound on the scanty details provided by my distinctly close-mouthed cousin? We've garnered little more than a few tantalizing hints from him about your triumphs during the Merinder crown attempt."

"Come now, Russav," drawled Vidanric, "you surely cannot expect the Countess to relate her many successes in her current condition." He gestured smoothly to my bandaged neck. I realized he was seeking to give me an out – and then I had a sudden idea.

"Thank you for your concern," I replied, sweeping a curtsy. "My health has fared better since yesterday. If it continues to improve, perhaps recent developments could be detailed fairly soon… Did I hear correctly that Princess Elestra will be holding a celebration in a few days' time?" I strove to keep a look of innocent question on my face. Vidanric's mouth quirked ever so slightly as he responded.

"You are quite right, my lady. My mother would be delighted to have you grace the party as an honored guest. The gathering will be an excellent opportunity for us to divulge information to the Court, should you desire." 

"A brilliant idea, Danric," Savona commended. "As always, you initiate whims as easily as if they'd been planned." I could tell Savona was struggling not to smirk as he watched me work to arrange my face in a bland, 'I-am-definitely-not-thinking-about-Danric's-addictive-lips' expression. Vidanric must have thought that I looked altogether too much in love with him, because he made a miniscule gesture noticed only by Nee and cleared his throat.

"Speaking of plans, I believe there are still a few matters of concern that must be attended to. Lord Branaric? Lady Nimiar? Lady Meliara? Shall we proceed to business?" 

"Thank you for the reminder, Lord Vidanric," curtsied Nee, delivering a smooth group farewell and steering an obviously bewildered Bran toward the throne room doors. Although equally confused, I managed a polite goodbye. 

"Until Princess Elestra's celebration, my heroes," Savona bowed. "I suspect it will be quite an _engaging_ evening." Vidanric shot him a look of perfect detachment, bowed in return, and escorted me quickly out of the chamber behind Bran and Nee.

"Thank you for the nimble assistance," Vidanric told Nee in an undertone once we were outside the doors and the liveried servants' hearing. I grimaced.

"Is my face so easy to read that I'll have to be continually whisked out of rooms until the announcement?"

"Is that why we're out here?" wondered Bran. Vidanric shook his head slightly.

"I was simply hoping to have a word with Meliara, and Nee was kind enough to exit the room, at my suggestion, so as not to arouse conjecture about an increase in companionable forays between the Countess and myself. I'm afraid our attempt at subtlety has caused you some inconvenience."

"Not at all," replied Nee warmly. "Bran and I have a few wedding details to look over anyway – should we relate that as the 'matter of concern' that drew us from the throne room?" 

"A fitting excuse," Danric agreed. Bran and Nee set off for their rooms, and I expected Vidanric and I to follow. Instead he drew me down a hallway leading toward the royal library and memoir archive. Our journey ended at a set of strong, plain doors that Vidanric unlocked and held open for my entry. I stepped inside and found myself ensconced in a maze of boxes, bookshelves, wooden chests, and display cases, all holding an array of books and artifacts. Walking carefully down a narrow aisle I inspected the room's contents in semi-darkness as Vidanric locked the heavy doors. The metallic _clank_ of the key resonated loudly in the muffled chamber and made me feel slightly uneasy. Locks and protections were usually unnecessary for interior doors where tapestries would suffice. Usually, unless the area was private or forbidden.

"Is this a restricted archive?" I asked suddenly, turning back to Vidanric. He smiled and beckoned me back down the aisle toward a stack of books.

"Perfectly correct. Some of the more interesting artifacts in Athanarel are stored here. Most of the items are too private or downright dangerous to put on display and the Court generally isn't granted access." I nodded, squinting as I tried to read his expression in the dim light. "Many of the items preserved here would be damaged by sunlight," he explained. "As such, this room is kept dimmed, despite the hindrance to observers. I doubt if these newest acquisitions are as delicate, however."

He tapped the adjacent stack of books with a gloved hand. Picking up the first on the stack, I lifted its heavy cover and flipped through the pages impatiently before dropping it back on the pile. 

"You realize I can't understand a word of that text," I frowned, "as it's written in another language. Why exactly am I looking through these books?" I was frustrated. Danric had, for some incomprehensible reason, decided we should spend our time alone inspecting a dreary archive. _Was this all he wanted me for? _I had been expecting something a bit more… gratifying. Vidanric sent me an assessing glance, removing and setting aside his gloves.

"These books were Flauvic's guides to spell casting and magical power, locked here after we recovered them from the Merinder house. As to the reason you are looking through them… I thought an 'examination' of the spellbooks that aided Flauvic's attack would be a plausible matter to draw us away from the delightful scrutiny of the court." He moved closer to me, looking apologetic. "I'm afraid I rather manipulated an exit for you without your consent, with the sole purpose of commandeering your private presence." He waited for a response, and I smiled and slid my arms around his neck, feeling elated. 

"No need to apologize for flattery!" I grinned, and hinted, "Will a kiss express my opinion of your _fiendish_ deception?" His laughing eyes lit up the shadowy room as he drew me close and contentedly kissed my hair, and then my cheek, making my skin tingle. I pulled his face down to mine for a deep, earnest kiss. After a moment Danric broke away and took my hands in his, shaking his head and laughing.

"And I thought you were angry! You always detested being kept in the dark about my strategies during the rebellion." 

"Well, yes – I felt manipulated, like a prisoner. But that's in the past now," I said, looking down at our clasped, ringed hands. I laughed and grinned impishly up at Vidanric. "So you can't always tell what I'm thinking, can you?"

"I freely admit I cannot," he agreed, adding, "I believe I never claimed that ability." I rolled my eyes and laughed again, thinking of all the times that he had divined my emotions easily. Vidanric smiled as he replaced one hand on my waist and smoothed a stray lock of my hair with the other. "Your laughter, on the other hand, always has the ability to enthrall me," he murmured, kissing me again. "Your expertise in disguising engagement announcement parties electrifies me. And your genius for exposing the Court's hilariously oblivious nature mesmerizes me," he continued. 

I was feeling pretty giddy by now, not just from his compliments, but because he kissed me deeply after each one. My hands pressed against Danric's chest in an attempt to steady myself, and he settled one arm more snugly around me as he lightly touched the gardenia behind my ear with his free hand.

"Secret Love," I breathed, knowing no explanation was necessary. "Ours." 

The shadowy, silent room made me feel the need to speak, but this was the most I could get out. I thought it was strange, as I looked into Vidanric's eyes, that they would be described as gray – that neutral color held no resemblance to the bright, intense gaze trained passionately on me now. A moment later, waves of ardency surged through me. I held tightly to Vidanric as he caressed and kissed me, his lips carefully avoiding my bandaged wound as they progressed up my neck, stopping at my ear. He met my lips once more before straightening up and attempting to draw away. I opened my eyes and realized my hands were gripping his tunic.

"It is very… judicious… that the gardenia represents Purity as well as Secret Love," he said, taking a deep breath. I nodded, removing my hands and smoothing his tunic. 

"More like tedious," I responded as he replaced his gloves, hiding the shining Ekirth ring from view again. I couldn't help grumbling a bit – our embraces always ended too soon. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and laughing a little. "Life! Mora really does know me well." Vidanric looked up quizzically and sighed. 

"I desire to hear more, but – "

"The Court will wonder where we've been all this time," I concluded. I smiled a little. "Just a few more days until we announce the engagement and spend all the time we want with each other." Danric kissed me in agreement, unlocked the heavy doors and once again held them open for me. 

__

Just a few more days, I repeated to myself. Fantasizing about unlimited time for rendezvous with Danric, I stepped into the hall and nearly collided with a very startled Elenet.

** Whew! Finally finished with this extremely long chapter! This is why I have taken so long to update (I'll take that demanding review as a compliment, Emboss! Hehe!), so I hope it was worth the wait. Blame AP History homework and my perfectionist tendencies.

Review time! First, tell me the chapter rocked. I am such a review-monger, aren't I? I could use the encouragement, though. Thanks! Then: Don't you just _love_ that evil cliffhanger? (I know I do! Wahahaha!) Was the fluff good? (I sure do like writing the fluff, but it can be hard.) Do you want more or less of any of these? : dialogue / descriptions / action / fluff / certain characters. Socal-schitzophrenic (I spelled it right this time!) asked if I would keep writing the story until the wedding. I dunno. Maybe I should. The title is 'dangerous engagement', that kinda implies the entire engagement, I just don't know if I can come up with enough creative fluff and story ideas to fill up the whole six months – I was only planning to write up to the announcement. I might keep going if some people send in ideas for things they would like to see in the story! 

Anyway, about the chapter. I looked up flower symbolism to find a good flower for 'secret love' and the gardenia was perfect. Very cool. Also, I wasn't implying that Deric is really stupid or anything for missing the symbolism, he and the rest of the Court were just more interested in hearing about the whole Merinder takeover thing. Yep. Did you like my scene in the invented 'restricted archive'? In the books it says Flauvic's spellbooks are locked away in an archive, so I just made it a cool forbidden archive to give Mel and Danric a little uninterrupted quality time. Did you think this chapter kinda rambled on for a bit? I just kept thinking of more dialogue that I wanted the characters to say. Does anyone know the plural form of rendezvous? I just left it at that in the story, I don't know if I used it correctly. Oh well. If you see any typos, feel free to point them out. Thanks to all reviewers! ~Shannon


End file.
